sura y fernanda el reino del misterio
by tigresaxpo451
Summary: esta es una historia que se le ocurio a mi y a mi hermana ejeejjej espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Fernanda y Naomi

un reyno de

misterio

hola soy yo de nuevo solo que esta historia es inventada por mi y mi hermanita fernanda que la amo demasiado

FER:"hay .m"

NAO:"era mentira "

FER:te odio

NAO:yo a ti mierdosa

FER:gorda

NAO:tu mama

FER:la tulla

TIGRESA:es la misma estupidas

NYF:sierto bueno sigamaos

a este capi es mesclado muchas series yo no soy la de la idea si no les gusta y si si les gusta fue mi idea jajajaja bye aquita mi primera historia de esto

**capitulo 1: nuevo novio, vieja enemiga**

hola se preguntan porque estamos mi hermana y yo en bicicleta corriendo de un mounstro ...pero tranquilos tenemos mucha logica para todo esto veran sura y yo vivimos en un reino llamado reino magico yo tengo poderes electricos y sura poderes de fuego un un dia dije a sura:

fernanda: sura ya conseguiste novio conseguite cierto,

sura:"no e conseguido " tigresa:"hola chicas"

entonces fui appleblees a comer y cuando volvi sura me dijo sura:adibina que ya tengo novio es grulla grulla: hola fernanda: hola grulla sura: iremos a una cita nos vemos pero algo extraño tenia grulla para mi entonces los grabe por video po: fernanda ya tienes pruebas fernanda:si boy a hablar con sura fui a mi cuarto

continuara...

_**HUY que sera lo que le pasa a grulla jeejejejje**_

_**cualquier cosa esto es ecrito por mi hermana menor fernanda ejejjejeje tonses no hagan revioesw muy criticos porfa**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fernanda y Naomi

un reyno de

misterio

_**parte dos de episodio nuevo novio vieja enemiga**___entonces como les decia fui a mi cuato a habla con sura y le dije

fernanda: sura tengo un mal presentimiento de grulla

sura: ?

fernanda: esta actuando muy extranio

sura: fernanda sabes lo que yo pienso que estas celosa vete de aqui

vi los video pero en un video vi que a grulla se le callo la ala y se la puso

yo grite

fernanda :..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sura me fui corriendo hasta molly (una sirena de pelo rosa y aleta azul que tiene un amigo llamado gill que esta enamorada de ella)le dije

fernanda : molly ayudame sura esta en problemas

molly : ok te ayudare traere las bicicletas

mientras tanto sura estaba con grulla grulla dijo

grulla : sura hay algo que quiero decirte

grulla se quito el sueter y aparecieros un monton de serpientes sura no podia creerlo una serpiente dijo serpiente#3;atranpela continuara...,,


	3. Chapter 3

Fernanda y Naomi

un reyno de

misterio

cincera mente mi hermana tiene la mente de una niña de 5

parte 3 de nuevo novio vieja enemiga

entonses como les decia molly y yo fuimos a rescatar a sura cuando la encotramos estaba encerrada dijo

sura: fernanda ayudame grulla resulto ser un par de serpientes

aparecio moricia (su verdaro nombre es genecis) ella exclamo

moricia: vaya vaya vaya si no es mi vieja enemiga fernanda

fernanda: donde esta sura

moricia señalo ala izquerda y tenian a sura encerrada golpe las serpientes agarre la mano de sura y la monte en una de las bicicletas molly sura y yo nos fuimos corriendo moricia grito

moricia: !TE METISTE CON LAS SERPIENTES EQUIVOCADAS FERNANDA¡

cuando ibammos por la midad del camino vimos un...

continuara jejejejeje me gusta el suspenso


	4. Chapter 4

Fernanda y Naomi

un reyno de

misterio

parte # 3 de nuevo novio vieja enemiga

**entonces molly y yo fuimos en las bicicletas a rescatar a sura y vimos a nuestra peor enemiga moricia (su verdadero nombre es genesis)**

**moricia: vaja vaja vaja es mi enemiga fernanda**

**sura: fernanda ayuda grulla resulto ser las serpientes de moricia**

**ayude a sura y nos montamos en las bicicletas **

**moricia : TE METISTE CON LAS SERPIENTES EQUIVOCADAS.. ALISON**

**cuando ivamos por el camino vimos una serpiente gigante**

**sura le lanzo una bola de fuego**

**sura:TOMA ESO UNGENIA**

**y alfin llegamos a casa **

**sura: perdon por no creerte fernanda**

**fernanda: tranquilisate sura consiguiras otro novio}**

**grulla: sura te gustaria salir conmigo**

**sura: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii**

**y esa fue nuestra primera historia pero tranquilos hay mucho que contar**

**fin**

capitulo #2 : el regreso

hola chicos hoy fui con molly , gil , sura y tigresa a consegir diamantes cuando derrepente aparecieron las constelaciones malicnas y me llevaron molly dijo

molly: gil que haremos se llevaron a fernanda y los elementos de la magia

gil: o los perdimos

y saco una figura de madera de molly

gil: o lo siento o los perdimos

molly : como los conseguiste

gil: los tenia en mi mochila

sura: gil puedo hablar te

gil: si

sura: estas enamorado de molly verda

gil: ...si

entonces las constelaciones querian matarme

continuara


End file.
